fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
索瓦蕾
索瓦蕾（Sully、ソワレ） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 覺醒. 資料 索瓦蕾 庫洛武的Shepherds的成員， and was born into a long line of Ylissean knights. She is the mother of Kjelle, and can potentially be the mother of 露琪娜 and Morgan. Sully is first introduced in Chapter 1, where she finds Chrom after the Outrealm Gate opens, sending in Risen soldiers. She is unknowingly tailed by the archer 維沃爾, who almost instantaneously attempts to flirt with her. Sully, repulsed by his advances, brushes him off with a piercing word and a well-landed kick, before rushing to serve as a reinforcement to bolster Chrom's attempt to defeat the Risen in the surrounding vicinity. She then accompanies Chrom during the ensuing Ylisse-Plegia war, the Conquest of Valm, and purging the continent of Grima's influence. Should Sully marry Chrom, at the end of Chapter 11, she will assume the role of the new Queen of Ylisse. Two years later, the couple will conceive their first child, 露琪娜. After the ambush on Carrion Isle, "Marth" reveals her identity as Chrom's daughter, Lucina, from the future. Witnessing Lucina weeping in Chrom's arms, Sully immediately assumes that she is his mistress, causing her to lose her temper out of hurt and disbelief. However, upon having her attention directed to the Brand of the Exalt manifested on Lucina's left eye, Sully is thereafter convinced of Lucina being the future incarnation of her newborn daughter. After informing them of her plight from the future, Lucina and Sully share a tender moment, where the two embrace each other affectionately. During the events of Paralogue 8, when Sully is directed to speak to Kjelle, the ensuing conversation will see Sully taking the initiative to address Kjelle, to which Kjelle, startled by her mother's sudden appearance, exclaims in shock. Similarly startled by Kjelle's unexpected response, Sully then demands whether there is anything of interest on her face, compelling Kjelle to break out of her reverie. Upon listening to Kjelle's apology for her imprudent behaviour, Sully proceeds to brush it off, before warning her that her plan to directly tackle the enemy is risky and foolhardy. When Kjelle responds by defending her stance, Sully, impressed by her bulwark resoluteness in firmly sticking to her belief, promises to assist her in carrying out her plan. After the battle concludes, the two will once again converse with each other, where Kjelle reveals her pressing need to search for her parents, with naught but her mother's ring to do so. Sully then requests to take a look at the ring, and upon verifying it as the exact same one as the one she is wearing, proceeds to acknowledge Kjelle as her daughter. When Kjelle responds with immense incredulity, Sully slyly asks whether she had expected someone prettier. Kjelle, visibly flustered, hurriedly asserts that Sully is as beautiful as she remembers her to be, and had played a pivotal role in equipping her with the necessary skills for survival. Sully, flattered and touched by her daughter's words, then requests for her to sit down and divulge every detail of the future. After the war ends, Sully will continue performing her knightly duties diligently, eventually becoming a knight who is revered by one and all, where her beauty and skill causes her to be heralded a heroine by women. 個性 In a manner that is heavily reminiscent of the most masculine of men, Sully possesses a personality that is characterised by a spirited zealousness, brimming with self-confidence and passion - a fact that has caused her to be regarded as being cooler than most men, earning her the admiration of many a woman in Ylisse. Such a fact is concretised in her supports with Miriel, who notes that her language is rather brusque and vulgar, alongside her general character being one that is aggressive, traits that are stereotypically instituted as hallmarks of masculinity. Despite her initial display of apathy towards her femininity, Sully does, in actuality, fret over her appearance and personality. This may be gleaned from her supports with Miriel, where she reveals an insecurity over her inability to fit into the mould of demureness that a typical lady is expected to conform to. After partaking in a series of observations on Sully's social etiquette and conducting an elaborately analogous experiment involving kindling water, Miriel comes to the conclusion that Sully should, instead of vainly attempting to change her behaviour in order to befit social standards that are nigh impossible for her to attain, remain true to herself, and be contented just the way she is. Sully has also proven to be obstinate, headstrong and independent, as is the case during her supports with Vaike, where she reveals that in spite of her being able to leech off her family's reputable standing in society to assail through the ranks in the knightly order, she refuses to do any such thing, preferring to earn the right to attain glory and recognition through sheer determination and grit on her part. Given this fact, it thus comes as hardly any surprise that Sully's ultimate dream is to become a great knight, one that is formidable to even the hardiest of men. In her pursuit to prove her worth as a knight, Sully has thus neglected honing such domestic skills like cooking and washing clothes. This fact is further compounded by her aversion towards engaging in such activities, as can be gleaned from her casual, dismissive assertion of such a hatred in her supports with Chrom. In her Summer Scramble conversation with Nowi, it is revealed that she cannot swim. According to her in-game profile, Sully is the worst chef in the army - a trait that she has, sadly enough, passed down to her immediate daughter. Her birthday falls on December 5. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Crimson Knight :''A member of the Shepherds who is serious about becoming a great knight登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 |- }} 槍 |Skill= Sapphire Lance 拉近 |- }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 Recruitment She is automatically recruited at the start of Turn 2 of Chapter 1. 基礎數據 進階數據 |-|Cavalier= |85% |55% |20% |60% |60% |60% |45% |25% |} |-|Paladin= |85% |55% |20% |60% |60% |60% |45% |30% |} |-|Great Knight= |90% |60% |20% |55% |55% |60% |50% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | -1 | -1 | +2 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *庫洛武 *The Avatar (Male) *弗雷德里克 *維沃爾 *索爾 *Vaike *Kellam *多尼] *隆克 *Ricken *蓋亞 *Gregor *Libra *亨利 Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Miriel *Sumia *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Sully is her mother) *露琪娜 (only if Sully is her mother) Class Sets |} 總體 Base Class Sully befits the Cain archetypal mould within this game, in which she is not just of the Cavalier class, but also characterised by higher Speed, Skill, and Luck growths relative to those possessed by 索爾, alongside lower growths in Strength and Defence. This essentially means that Sully will be able to gain the ability to proficiently perform both double and critical attacks much earlier than Stahl can - A fact that is only offset by her awkward defences, rendering it imperative for her to avoid sustaining too much damage. As a Great Knight, Sully will gain some much needed Strength, at the expense of her Skill and Speed. While this may make her stat caps rather lopsided, she will still be able to perform moderately well in this class nonetheless, although Stahl and 弗雷德里克 will probably serve better over her in these classes - Owing to the fact that only her Skill and Speed caps surpass theirs, while their caps in all other stats surpass those possessed by her. Regardless of this, Sully can still deign to benefit by learning the useful 月光 and Dual Guard+ skills before being re-classed into a class that better suits her. As a Paladin, Sully's stats will be more balanced, compounded by the fact that her key strengths in Skill and Speed are accentuated by this class. To further complement these benefits, the Defender skill will provide Sully with several decent stat boosts in Pair Up situations, while the Aegis skill allows her to better fend off Magic-based attacks—especially useful for offsetting her atrocious Resistance. Ultimately, Paladin may be the most effective class for Sully, as she has the tools to patch her weaknesses with Aegis and Lancebreaker and augment her strengths with Luna, Astra, and Swordfaire, as well as giving her insane movement range with Deliverer while paired up with her spouse. Reclassing Sully's two re-class options are that of the Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider class lines. As a Myrmidon, Sully's naturally high Speed and Skill growth rates will render her an excellent one, although she will be outshone by 隆克 in terms of quite a number of stats. Furthermore, she can learn the versatile Vantage skill in this class, one that can potentially safeguard her from impending doom when she is in a tight spot, as it allows her to quickly take enemies out before they get the opportunity to do so. Thereafter promoting Sully into either a Swordmaster or an Assassin will present her the opportunity to further hone her asset stats in Skill and Speed, as these classes will further accentuate her growths in these two fields. As a Swordmaster specifically, Sully will be able to learn the Swordfaire skill, one that will substantially bolster her sword-based damage, providing some form of remedy to her low Strength. Far more useful is her ability to learn the Astra skill, which allows her to not just perform multiple attacks, but also potentially pile critical strikes on her target while doing so - A fact that may exacerbate her total damage output, where it could potentially reach a value equivalent to a possible 7.5 times the damage she can normally inflict. As an Assassin, Sully's ability to learn the Lethality skill may be considered botched at best, as it only possesses a small chance to activate, specifically at about 10% in all her possible classes. As a Wyvern Rider, Sully's Strength will be exponentially boosted. In comparison to 塞爾裘, she will be faster and more skillful, although this comes at the expense of her low Strength and Defense. Nevertheless, Sully is still quite capable in this class, and can even stand to benefit from the class's liberation of her terrain movement limitations. Like other Wyvern-based units, however, it is imperative for her to be mindful of both bow-wielding and Wyrmslayer-wielding enemies. As a Wyvern Lord, Sully can learn the Quick Burn skill, which will greatly enhance her offensive capabilities during the opening eaves of any given battle, enough so for her to take out as many enemies as she can manage. This benefit is further enhanced by her ability to learn the Swordbreaker skill, one that grants her an upper advantage when dealing with sword-users, who are, more often than not, frightfully accurate with their attacks. As a Griffon Rider, Sully can learn the modest utility Deliverer skill, one that allows her to not just close up the distance separating her from her enemies, but also effectively flee to safer grounds for the express purpose of being healed. The Lancebreaker skill Sully stands to learn from this class is also a decent one to obtain, and when simultaneously picked up with the Swordbreaker skill, she will thence be able to reach daunting heights in her prowess on the battlefield. 名言 ''覺醒'' :Sully/Awakening Quotes 英雄雲集 :Sully/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Sully - Crimson Knight : Sully continued her knightly duties and soon became a trusted leader on the field and off. Her dashing figure and significant skills made her a hero to women everywhere. ; Sully and 庫洛武 : After Grima’s defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse’s new Exalt. Queen Sully rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere. ; Sully and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Sully, above all else. ; Sully and 弗雷德里克 : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sully, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. ; Sully and 維沃爾 : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully. ; Sully and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged her poor husband on countless missions in the name of Ylisse. ; Sully and 索爾 : Sully and Stahl became the left and right arms of Ylisse and conducted crucial missions across the realm. Their red-and-green banners soon became know everywhere as a symbol of justice and strength. ; Sully and Kellam : Sully continued her knightly duties and led vital missions, soon becoming a role model for women everywhere. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Sully and 隆克 : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. He and Sully carried out countless missions together, and the latter became close friends with another outspoken woman, Flavia. ; Sully and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Sully made for a strict, but fair, companion, and the couple thrived together. ; Sully and 蓋亞 :Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Sully disapproved and was said to pester for her husband to take the examination for Ylissean knighthood instead. ; Sully and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. Sully pestered her husband to take the Ylissean knighthood examination, but he instead continued his mercenary work on the sly. ; Sully and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. To this day, the children call Libra "Mother" and Sully "Boss". ; Sully and 亨利 : Henry settled down with Sully and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Sully trained their newborn daughter hard in the art of war, and the girl rose to every expectation. ; Sully and 多尼] : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Sully. The latter established a militia much like the Shepherds to arm the villagers against the threat of brigands. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sully is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * 語源 Sully's Japanese name may be derived from the French word soirée, meaning evening, a possible means to complement 索爾's Japanese name sol, meaning "sun" in Latin, Spanish and Portuguese. In English, the name "Sully" is essentially a verb that means "to dirty". This could either function as a reference to her willingness to work harder than most men to prove her worth or an allusion to her rebelling against the social mould of the conventional lady through her masculine appearance and mannerisms. 軼事 *Sully and 索爾 are one of four Cain and Abel pairs to not join the army in the same chapter (the others being Cain/阿貝爾 in Mystery of the Emblem, 奧斯卡/Kieran, and Kaze/彩造), and the only male/female pair themselves. *Sully shares her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, with 塞爾裘. *Sully's official artwork depicts her wielding an 鐵槍. *Sully has unique battle models for each of her Cavalier-related classes: **As a Cavalier, she has red armor. **As a Paladin, she has a red color scheme. **As a Great Knight, she has a red color scheme and wears pants instead of a leotard. *Sully's birthday is the same day that 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 was released in Europe. *In Sully's B-rank Support with Lucina, one of her sound clips is erroneously replaced by one of Olivia's. This only occurs in the European French version of the game. *A set of map sprites featuring Sully as a Hero exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. *Sully was voted the 21st most popular female character in the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Poll. 圖片 References Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色